Bloody Flowers
by Alias001
Summary: Summary coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Remnant. A world of unbelievable technology, wonder… and danger. It has endured quite the few events that caused massive collapses. The first of these was the event known to the remnants of the world before it as The Great Collapse. The entire world turned into a traitorous wasteland, including the city that has become known as the city of Vale, but was known as Vein at the time.

Within Vein a new species evolved from the remnants of humanity. Revenants. Immortal creatures that only need blood to survive and maintain their sanity, essentially vampires, but not exactly vampires. They carved their place into the mythology of the world that came after theirs, and some people believe that these Revenants still walks the surface of Remnant, even today. Some believe that the Revenants constructed a new society of their own underneath the planet's surface. And some simply believe that they are nothing more than a fairy tale. But as the very old saying goes: The truth is sometimes stranger than fiction.

**BF**

The streets of Vale can be seen, bathing in the pale light from underneath the shattered moon of Remnant. Wandering down these streets is a person who appears to be a relatively buxom teenage girl, but who in reality is much older than she looks. Her clothing consists of light and flexible, but still durable clothes. Leather pants and boots, made for traveling. Her hair and face are shrouded by the hood of her crimson hood that appears to be attached to what can be best described as a form of hooded scarf, which was a matching shade of red as the hood. Attached to her lower back, via a small set of belts and a magnet, was a rather complicated looking item. The best description of the item was that of the sheath for a complexly built sword combined with a very technologically advanced and beautifully decorated rifle, which could have its barrel length shifted between two positions for when and when not in use.

As the girl continued walking, she eventually stopped and looked up towards the moon, revealing her face in the process. Which was the face of a beautiful young woman who had relatively pale skin, black hair with crimson tips and a pair of silver colored eyes with slitted pupils. Her mouth however was covered by a gas mask of some sort. The mask had an interesting design, a design that resembled an opened mouth with extra long canines and a pair of red cylinders attached to the cheeks, which was without a doubt the air filters.

"No matter how many times I look at it, the moon is as beautiful as it was back then, despite being shattered." Said the girl to herself in a tone of remembrance, unhindered by the fact that she was wearing the gas mask. After staring dreamily at the moon for a few minutes, a sudden sound of shattering glass snapped the girl out of her apparent trance. "*sigh* some things never change. Ah well, might as well go and check what's going on." And with that said, the girl started heading towards the sound at a more rapid pace.

**BF**

The robbery had been going rather smoothly, that is until the young huntress-in-training Ruby Rose decided to intervene and try to stop it. Which was why she was now standing outside the store, surrounded by practically identical goons. She was about to retaliate against the goons when they started rushing at her, but she didn't get the chance as a loud bang sounded from behind her and something crimson flying past her at very high velocity, straight into one of the goons' chest, revealing that the crimson something was a blood red spike made out of some sort of crystal. Turning in the direction the stake came from, Ruby saw a girl that quite frankly looked like a slightly older version of herself, who was aiming a very beautifully decorated rifle in her direction. Without a single sign of emotion, she pulled the trigger, making the rifle flash crimson and release a loud roar of gunfire, _downing _another goon in the process. A few more shots, and all of the goons were _down for the count_.

"You were truly worth every cent, weren't you?" Asked a man wearing a bowler hat sarcastically as the last goon fell backwards, and he didn't seem to be breathing. "Well Red and… Red? I can definitely say that it has been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid that this… is where we part ways." As he said this he dropped the cigar he had in his mouth on the ground, and squashed it with a rather fancy looking cane, before pointing the cane at the two nearly identical girls, like he was aiming a gun at them, activated some form of mechanism, which caused the end of the cane to pop up, revealing sights. Before finally pulling the trigger and firing a projectile not dissimilar of a firework as he finished his sentence. The two girls dodged the projectile with ease, before giving chase after the criminal up onto a nearby rooftop, using very different methods.

Ruby used her weapon's heavy recoil to propel herself onto the roof, while the other girl seemingly disintegrated, before rematerializing on the rooftop next to Ruby, appearing to be completely fine as if she hadn't just seemingly disintegrate and rematerialize again seconds ago. Something that made the eyes of everyone nearby widen in surprise. The very second that she rematerialized, she whipped out her rifle and started shooting at the criminal. However, the rifle started clicking after only three shots, indicating that she had run out of ammo. That didn't really seem to bother her as she reached for a small pouch on her belt and pulled out what appeared to be a bunch of red pills, which she quickly inserted into a practically invisible slot in her mask and seemingly swallowed the pills. As soon as she swallowed the pills, she reopened fire with her rifle. Catching everyone nearby by surprise as none of them saw her do anything that could have suggested that she reloaded her rifle.

**BF**

About two hours later, the two nearly identical girls found themselves inside of a dark room. The only source of light being a bright lamp hanging from the roof at the center of the room. And there was a woman who was apparently giving the two girls a lecture, but the older one wasn't paying attention to it. The woman was interrupted when an apparently quite important man walked into the room, with a cup of coffee in one hand while balancing a tray in the other, that had a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies and small jar filled with- Is that Blood Beads!? As the man placed the tray on the table in front of the girls, both of them almost immediately went for one of the two things on it. The younger girl went for the cookies while the older one went for the jar of Blood Beads.

The man raised an eyebrow at the older girl's choice of snack, but decided to attempt to acquire some information instead of questioning her preference in snacks.

"Ruby Rose… and…?" Asked the man, hoping to acquire the name of the older girl.

"Rouge. My name is Rouge Io Karnstein." Answered the older girl, now identified as Rouge Io Karnstein.

"I guess that your name simply confirms it that you and Miss Rose here aren't related, despite being practically identical in terms of looks."

"I seriously doubt that too old man, but the possibility of a very distant relation isn't something that I'd throw out the window just yet." Exclaimed Rouge in a tone that fitted a person at the age of her physical appearance, either nineteen or twenty, before taking another Blood Bead. "Where did ya find these anyway? From what I've heard during my travels, these things are quite difficult to get your hands on. The last few places I knew had these have been lost to the Grimm or simply the clutches of time."

"Hm… miss Rose, Professor Goodwitch… if you would be so kind and leave me and Miss Karnstein, so we may speak in private? If you'd please?" Asked the man, which caused the woman, now identified as Professor Goodwitch, and Ruby to temporarily exit the room. "… you're a Revenant aren't you, Miss Karnstein?"

"What makes you believe that?" Questioned Rouge while taking another Blood Bead. "For all you would know I'm just a vampire bat Faunus or a human with a really odd preference when it comes to snacks."

"That may be a possibility but it was mainly your comment about you having a very distant relation to Ruby and the fact that you took the Blood Beads rather than the cookies, and that's something that pretty much everyone, regardless of age enjoys. Besides, we've met before. I believe it was about a century ago." This was something that surprised Rouge, who was several millennia old, and had an Eidetic memory. Meaning that she couldn't forget something even if she wanted to, and she didn't recognize his face.

"That's preposterous! I have an Eidetic memory. I can't forget anything even if I wanted to! And I can say for sure that I haven't met you in the most recent centuries!"

"Perhaps I should correct my statement. You didn't meet **me** about a century ago, you met the **host of my soul **at the time. And I firmly believe that you haven't forgotten about that favor you owe me, or at least my soul."

"Hm. Say I do believe you… what would that favor entrail?"

"For now? That would be a job as an undercover bodyguard for Miss Rose, if she accepts my invitation to my school."

"So your favor would have me protecting that girl from harm to the best of my abilities while going undercover as a fellow student? Meh. Why not? Sounds kind of fun. It's been far too long since the last time I had something like that. Besides it'll help me catch up on what has happened to the world."

"… does that mean you accept the offer?"

"Yes."

"In that case… welcome to Beacon Academy, Miss Karnstein."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

If there was one thing that Rouge hated, or rather just strongly disliked, about being a Revenant, it was that without company, eternal life was a very lonely existence. Therefore she enjoyed every single second of possible company that she possibly could in order to dull the tormenting sensation of loneliness that has and is still haunting her ever since her closest friends and companions lost their lives. Leading her to take their weapons (and for one of them, their last name) to honor their memories, and helping her find some semblance of comfort in her eternal torment that was immortality. Louis' sword, Enduring Crimson, and Mia's bayoneted rifle, Brodiaea. After a few centuries of being used as separate weapons, they were reforged and combined into the weapon that Rouge is still using today, named the Shinku Yuri, which means the Crimson Lily in Rouge's lost companion, Yakumo Shinonome's native language, the by now (sort of) dead language, Japanese. It is still being spoken, but it isn't called Japanese anymore.

The only Revenants that Rouge knows on a personal level that are still around are two of her old friends from the old days when the city of Vale was known as Vein. Rin Murasame and Coco. Both of them doing pretty much the same thing that they did back in Vein. With Rin running a workshop somewhere in the city of Vale, making a living running maintenance on both Mecha-shift weaponry and vehicles. As a matter of fact, she was the first Revenant to create a fully functional motorcycle powered by Ichor, with Rouge being the tester and later proud owner of said motorcycle, which Rouge has given the nickname of The Countess.

Speaking of the two Revenants, the usually silver-eyed one had just arrived at the less buxom Revenant's workshop to collect her motorcycle. The only problem was that neither the bike nor the mechanic were anywhere to be found.

"HEY RIN! YOU IN THERE!?" Shouted Rouge, causing a familiar feminine voice to yelp in surprise, which was followed by the sound of something crashing in the back of the workshop, which caused Rouge herself to wince. After a short while, one of the few of Rouge's friends who were still alive walked up to her, while wearing a somewhat stereotypical mechanics outfit.

"Oh! Hi Rouge! What's the buzz!?" Exclaimed the mechanic, Rin Murasame, in a very happy and enthusiastic tone.

"Oh nothing special. But I think I have gotten myself dragged into another crazy adventure again. Not that I'm really complaining, life has been a bit too dull for my tastes."

"Oooh. Sounds exciting."

"Seems like it. Anyway, where's my honey at?"

"The Countess? Just finished maintenance on her. She's ready to hit the road at a moments notice!" Exclaimed Rin as she ran back into the shop, before quickly coming back, this time pulling a very unique looking dark blue motorcycle with her. This was Rouge's motorcycle, The Countess, the very first vehicle in the world that was powered by Ichor, the fuel of a Revenant's abilities, or Gifts.

When it came to Gifts, a very broad term for the various abilities a Revenant could use based on their physical and genetic potential and limitations, commonly referred to as Blood Codes, Rouge was considered very unique. While most Revenants were limited to one Blood Code, she wasn't. This was thanks to her original Blood Code, which had been designated by a scientist at one point in time as Blood Code Zero; The Fool. While The Fool didn't have the typical abilities and Gifts that other Blood Codes had, it offered something else to (sort of) make up for it. Evolution. The power to under extreme conditions produce new Blood Codes. One of the most powerful Blood Codes produced by The Fool being the Blood Code known as Princess. A Blood Code with abilities and power so powerful it makes Rouge appear like a goddess. Despite the fact that she mostly refuse to use the Blood Code, one of the Gifts the Princess grants Rouge has consumed what would have been her semblance. And that Gift is known as The World. Its effect is that it, for lack of a better explanation, overcharge Rouge, causing her to become faster and slowing down her perception of time down to a practical stop, albeit not at full power, meaning that while she still becomes faster, her perception of time isn't slowed down to a practical stop, but rather down to a crawl.

**BF**

About an hour later, Rouge was cruising up the road towards Beacon Academy on her motorcycle, The Countess. Sending a quick glance skyward, the usually silver-eyed Revenant caught sight of the airship carrying the soon-to-be initiates and potential first year students to Beacon Academy. As she returned her attention to the road in front of her, Rouge couldn't help but grin underneath her purifier mask, which she was wearing alongside an old soldier's helmet with a pair of bulletproof goggles.

"Hm… I might be able to be there first if I continue at this speed." Exclaimed Rouge to herself, before pulling a quick wheelie for a short burst of extra speed, while laughing like a maniac.

And she was right about that she would be at Beacon Academy before the airship. That being said, she didn't want to seem like she was there first, so she headed towards the landing pad. Once she arrived the first people she saw was her shorter and definitely younger lookalike, Ruby Rose, and a blonde looking at Beacon Academy with awe in their eyes. This caused Rouge to smile underneath her purifier mask.

"Ah. To be young. So oblivious, so ignorant, so… naive." Exclaimed the usually silver-eyed Revenant in a tone of both fondness and grim remembrance. What can she say? Being thousands of years old has made her a bit cynical over the years. "Whatever. Standing around and doing nothing isn't gonna get anything done."

"The view on Vale's got nothing on this." Said the blonde, taking in the view of Beacon Academy.

"Meh, I've seen better. And includes both places… and people." Exclaimed Rouge… from right next to the blonde, surprising both the blonde and her lookalike.

"Like what?"

"Like this place, flappy." At that, Rouge pulled out an old photo, which had a picture of the old Cathedral of The Sacred Blood in it. It was only after seeing the photo that the blonde realized what Rouge had just called her, which obviously made her quite angry.

"FLAPPY!? Did you just call me fat!?"

"Uh-oh."

"No. Just that you need to go on a diet and exercise more."

"YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT!"

"THE WORLD!" At that the blonde attempted to throw a punch into Rouge's face, only for the Revenant to activate her the Gift known as The World, slowing down her perception of time to a practical stop and cranking up her speed and reflexes up to a thousand. While this might be her abusing her power a bit, she couldn't resist walking around the blonde, slapping a note with the word _fat_ crudely written on it onto the blondes back and giving the blonde a slap in the face, before placing herself out of the way of the blondes punch as she deactivated The World, causing her perception of time and speed and reflexes to return to normal. Of course she needed to do the slap quite slowly (for her) in order to not break the blondes neck (or worse, rip her head off). Despite the fact that Rouge held back, the slap still sent the blonde flying towards the amphitheater when _time _returned to normal, leaving Ruby and Rouge seemingly alone at the landing pad.

Ruby could only stare wide eyed at the sight of seeing her sister trying to punch someone, who she knew as Rouge Karnstein. Before seeing her sister being sent flying towards the amphitheater. The rather impressive tailwind that was produced by the blonde bombshell being sent flying caused a few things to happen. One of these things was making a girl in white's luggage getting _pulled _off the cart of suitcases, scattering the contents of one of the suitcases on the ground. Said contents were vials of Dust, crystallized elemental energy, which in this case had been grinded into a fine powder. And one of the vials, one with red Dust, therefore one containing Fire-Dust, cracked upon impact with the ground.

"_I think I should be grateful that that vial didn't shatter completely, otherwise I'd be sporting a bigger headache…"_ Thought Rouge in mild annoyance, before cutting herself off as she noticed the girl she promised Ozpin she'd protect had started arguing with the girl in white, who apparently blamed her for knocking the suitcases off the cart. "_Good grief. I'm getting too old for this crap… never thought I'd ever think that line."_ Feeling her headache growing and patience dwindling by the second the argument between the two younger girls continued to escalate. "Alright! That's it! Both of you! Shut up!" At that, the two younger girls promptly stopped arguing, opting to turn their attention towards Rouge, whose eyes had started glowing red, which caused the more or less intended effect of intimidation.

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are!? Talking to me like that?" Demanded the girl in white, who failed in her attempt to hide the fact that she was being intimidated by the older woman in front of her.

"Someone who's walked through hell and back multiple times and kicked the Devil's ass every goddamn time." Stated Rouge, pulling out the Shinku Yuri, and unsheathing Shinku, the sword in the pair of weapons that was Shinku Yuri, Yuri being the rifle, and showcasing the impressive amount of scratches throughout its crimson blade to emphasize her point. "Whatever. I don't have time for this crap." At that, Rouge simply resheathed Shinku and put the Shinku Yuri back onto the magnetic storage device attached to her lower back, and promptly started heading towards the amphitheater.

**BF**

Once Rouge entered the amphitheater, she noticed something that made her release a sigh of relief. The Miasma of Bloodthirst, a form of invisible particles in the air that only affected Revenants, was particularly thin in the area around the school, with the inside of said school being practically nonexistent. This could only mean one thing. Royal Mistle, special plants capable of clearing the air of the miasma. The lack of miasma in the air prompted Rouge to remove her purifier mask and take a few deep breaths, relishing in the opportunity to breath without the need for her purifier mask.

When Rouge and her friends broke the red barrier that sealed Vein away from the outside world, millenia ago, they also unintentionally unleashed The Miasma of Bloodthirst upon the world, causing it to spread throughout the the world. But with the miasma also came its countermeasures, Royal Mistles and Bloodsprings, spreading throughout the world like The Miasma of Bloodthirst. Another thing they brought with them to the world from inside Vein were four injectors containing something very special. Biological Organ Regenerative Parasites, or BOR Parasites for ease of speech, the source of the Revenants as a species. By injecting a BOR Parasite into the heart of a human (or in theory, faunus) corpse, the Parasite will resurrect the human (or in theory, faunus) as a Revenant after an unspecified amount of time, with various factors affecting the amount of time needed for the resurrection. And Rouge is still carrying all four injectors to this day, never having the reason or will to use them, still hoping of never having to use them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"_There are times like these that I really wish I could lose a bit of my memory and be unhealthily oblivious to stares like these."_ Thought a very annoyed Rouge as she found herself getting stared at by members of both genders as she observed the ballroom that she and a lot of other people were in for the night. And her choice of sleepwear sure as hell didn't make things better. A skintight bodysuit that had most of her legs exposed. While she preferred to sleep in nothing, literally, her bodysuit was her reluctant sleepwear of choice when some form of modesty was necessary. "_This also makes me miss Io. Her lap was quite a comfortable pillow. Ah… good times."_ As Rouge had that thought, she pulled out an old photo from… underneath her bodysuit. In the photo there a group of people of varying ages. All of these people are Rouge's old friends, companions and comrades. All of whom wearing smiles on their faces. "_I can't help but wonder, are Jack and Eva still alive? Those two chose to stay behind in Vein while the rest of the crew chose to start traveling the world. I wonder if they still have those old phones and if those things still work. Whatever, sitting here, thinking about the past and what-ifs isn't gonna solve anything. Time to catch some shut-eye."_

**BF**

By the time breakfast rolled around the following day, Rouge found herself on the receiving end of quite a large amount of strange looks. She was after all only having what most people would assume was a rather strange kind of candy for breakfast, which in actuality was only partially true, since what she was having was both the actual and candy version of Blood Beads for breakfast. After having enough Blood Beads, Rouge turned her attention towards the _normal _foods. As a Revenant, she only needed blood to survive and maintain her sanity, making eating food pointless since she didn't get anything from doing so, but she, like her fallen comrade Yakumo, did it anyway. Mostly just to experience the pleasure of tastes, beside the taste of blood, and to remind herself that she was human once. The greatest source for experiencing this pleasure for her was in the form of sweets, as she was and still is something of a closet sweet tooth, even as a Revenant, always having a constant but relatively manageable craving for sweets, particularly wine gums and other small candies.

**BF**

About an hour after breakfast, Rouge and the other initiates could be found in the locker room preparing their gear, which in Rouge's case was equipping herself with her weapon, the Shinku Yuri, checking her supply of various combat related items, mainly pills of Ichor Concentrate, Regen-inducers and throwing daggers, putting on her Blood Veil, a custom made Blood Veil of the Ivy-type called the Wicked Rosary, and putting her purifier mask on, concealing the lower half of her face.

There were a few other things that were happening in the locker room around Rouge, but she didn't pay any attention to it. That is until some blonde boy got himself _nailed _to a wall, a sight that Rouge couldn't help but chuckle in a mix of amusement and remembrance at. Recalling a certain incident when she did pretty much the same thing, though the biggest difference being that she did it by throwing a couple of daggers, that the incident involving her happened in a women's changing room and that the victim was an uncomfortably perverted girl, instead of a male, who ironically enough was also a blonde. Though if the victim had been male, Rouge wouldn't have stopped at just pinning them to a wall in fashion similar to a crucifixion, they would have found a dagger impaled in their manhood or where the sun doesn't shine.

Which made her recall another incident where she and a few other women sent a major pervert of a dragon-Faunus flying when they discovered him trying to peep on them at a hot spring. The fact that the guy already had a harem with a few well developed women who didn't mind his habits only made things worse, as Rouge had the misfortune of stumbling upon him and his harem the following day… while he and said harem were having… adult fun at an isolated spot on a beach, a sight and memory that was promptly added amongst the already unhealthy amount of mental scars on Rouge's mind. The recollection of that specific memory made Rouge blush underneath her mask and shudder in horror. She really wished that she could forget that memory, amongst a few other ones.

**BF**

A while later, Rouge and the other initiates found themselves in the air above the emerald green forest appropriately named The Emerald Forest. And the only Revenant amongst the initiates was the last one to be launched into the forest below. This made said Revenant feel a sensation of nostalgia as she flew through the sky.

"_This reminds me of that time I went skydiving. Only this time I don't have a parachute while performing said skydive to slow down my decent. Oh crap. This is gonna hurt." _As Rouge thought that, gravity started to take its hold on her, and unfortunately for her, she came to a stop, by body planting into a very thick tree, which left a Rouge-shaped imprint in the trunk as she got peeled off the trunk. The good news was that she was a Revenant and therefore very hard to kill… permanently. The bad news was that her landing still hurt like hell. "Ow. Now that hurt! Not my best landing but as the old saying goes: If you can walk away from it, it's a good landing." Groaned the Revenant as she rose up from the ground, before noticing that she had a piece of a branch stuck in her throat. "Good grief. I didn't even notice that thing. Aww man. This is gonna hurt." And with that complaint, Rouge took a firm hold on the stick stuck in her throat and pulled it out with a strong and sadly very painful yank. It was fortunate that as soon as the stick wasn't in her throat anymore, her regeneration kicked in, causing the wound in her throat to close at very rapid rate, almost instantly.

A common trait that all Revenants shared was that they all had regenerative capabilities. They could regenerate from both major and minor wounds slowly over time, or near-instantly heal at the cost of physical energy. As a result, they could only regenerate at near-instant rate a limited number of times per cycle of consciousness, otherwise they would only have their considerably slower regenerative factor to rely upon. While the over time regenerative factor was slower than the more exhausting near-instant regeneration, a Revenant would still heal faster than a normal human (or Faunus). This was one of the many factors as to why Revenants were so difficult to kill permanently. The most deciding factor however was the BOR Parasite inside their hearts, the source of a Revenants unlife. And as long as a Revenant's heart remained intact the Revenant wouldn't die permanently. While Revenants knew they could recover from pretty much anything, it still hurt like hell, making most Revenants unwilling to take hits despite knowing they could heal afterwards… except for the occasional masochist.

**BF**

A few minutes later, Rouge found the so called temple where the so called relics were. And what the Successor of the Blood saw made her frown underneath her mask. The other initiates were caught between a rock and a hard place, or in actuality a giant Nevermore and a giant Deathstalker. With a sigh, the Revenant activated the Gift that had become her semblance just as the Nevermore unleashed another barrage of feathers.

"THE WORLD!" Exclaimed Rouge, slowing down her perception of time down to a practical stop and cranking her speed and reflexes up to a thousand. As everything around her (from her perspective) froze in time, the Revenant calmly walked up to the group, before using the blonde girl from yesterday, Yang Xiao-Long, as a springboard to jump into the air and landing on one of the feathers that the Nevermore had launched. "_Hehe. Boink, boink, boink, boink and yoink! Stab!"_ Exclaimed Rouge cheerfully in her mind as she jumped between the feathers, using them as stepping stones all the way up to the Nevermore. Once she reached the giant Grimm she picked up one of its feathers and stabbed the oversized bird in the back with its own feather. She then proceeded to jump off the Nevermore while launching a bombardment of fiery spikes at the Deathstalker, most of which actually hit the giganormous scorpion-like Grimm and exploding on impact, killing it with the series of explosions. The Successor of the Blood landed behind the group of initiates on top of a pillar where she proceeded to sit down and snapping her fingers, returning her perception of time, speed and reflexes to normal. The snapping of her fingers wasn't really necessary to deactivate The World, but she did manage to get the group's attention by doing so.

"What the-!? Where the hell did you come from!?" Exclaimed the girl in white from yesterday, who Rouge learned was named Weiss Schnee by overhearing the scarred girl's conversation with the redhead of the group, Pyrrha Nikos, in the locker room.

"Wouldn't you like to know that princess?" Deadpanned Rouge with an expression on what could be seen of her face that made it obvious that she had absolutely zero intentions of revealing her secrets, before pulling a pill of Ichor Concentrate out of her pouch, inserting it into the practically invisible slot in her purifier mask and swallowing the pill, which caused her eyes to flash red for a second before returning to their normal silver. Something that only two people in the entire group seemed to notice, a black haired male with a pinkish streak in his hair and a black haired girl with amber colored eyes, who suspiciously smelled like a cat. Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna, as Rouge's memory served.

"Urgh! Forget it!" Exclaimed Weiss with a tone of clear dissatisfaction as the Successor of the Blood simply jumped off the pillar she had been sitting on with some acrobatics thrown in for good measure, before landing on her feet, grabbing herself a chess piece, a queen piece made of dark blue glass, and walk past the white haired girl. "Show Off." At that the silver eyed Revenant just walked past the white haired girl, smirking underneath her purifier mask.

"Good grief. Are you guys… ladies and Weiss planning on standing there all day, or are we gonna get moving?" Asked Rouge the group of initiates impatiently, earning nods and a clearly offended exclamation from Weiss as the Revenant and the rest of the group started to walk towards Beacon Cliff in order to complete their initiation.

**BF**

The initiates had just reached the canyon beneath Beacon cliff, which had a few ruins scattered throughout it. Some of which Rouge recognized as the towers, or what was left of them, of an old castle from the old world. As the group approached the canyon, the Successor of the Blood sensed something that she thankfully hasn't sensed for millennia, an major increase in the concentration of The Miasma of Bloodthirst. Which could only mean one thing, the presence of a Greater Lost.

The Lost were originally Revenants that succumbed to their thirst for blood and _Lost_ themselves to the bloodthirst. Reducing them to creatures that can barely be considered anything more than a wild, in most cases humanoid, animal. And the most powerful Revenants became what was referred to as Greater Lost, often rather large creatures that was able to command a horde of lesser Lost through the rule of intimidation.

"Hold it. We're not alone." Exclaimed Rouge as she extended her right arm outward, making the practically universal sign of stop. The rest of the group was a bit confused about it but almost immediately understood why when they then heard a very loud scream from the bottom of the canyon. Once the scream ended a dark purple blur flew out of the canyon, and stopping for a second in the air before coming back down and landing in front of the group with a rather loud crash that produced an impressive dust cloud.

Once the dust settled, the group got a good look at what was in front of them, and most of them were understandably quite shocked at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a large humanoid creature that resembled a very voluptuous female, but it was obvious that the creature wasn't human despite the resemblance of one. She was about three and a half meters tall and was sporting a huge pair of black feathered wings protruding from her back. Her right arm was also clearly mutated as she had what appeared to be some sort of a cannon infused with her lower arm _**(AN: This Greater Lost is essentially a female version of Beelzemon - Blast Mode from Digimon, albeit a completely naked one)**_.

"What the hell is that thing!? Some kind of unknown species of Grimm!?" Shouted a very terrified Weiss as the Greater Lost snapped her gaze towards the human girl and snarled, revealing a very long pair of canines.

"This _thing_ isn't a Grimm. It's something far more ancient and much more dangerous." Stated Rouge calmly. The fact that she wasn't freaking out at the sight of a creature that was clearly very dangerous and clearly not a Grimm unnerved the entire group of initiates. "Whatever you do, don't give her any reason to lash out, even if she barely has any more sanity than a wild animal."

"You seem to know an awful lot about that thing." Stated Blake, who was feeling more than a little disturbed over how calm Rouge was.

"Let's just say that I have a lot of experience dealing with things like this one. Probably way much more than what is healthy." Remarked Rouge as the Greater Lost seemed to sniff the air, before it's gaze fell onto Rouge, more specifically the pouch attached to her belt where she kept her emergency Blood Beads. As the Revenant took a step back, the Greater Lost unleashed a loud roar in anger, before taking to the skies. "Son of a bitch! She's pissed! Everyone! Scatter! We're gonna have to kill this thing if we want to live."

"How are we supposed to do that!?" Shouted Weiss in a clearly panicked tone as she leapt out of the way of the Greater Lost, who was making a dash at the initiates' general direction.

"Easy! We improvise!" Shouted Rouge back as she rolled out of the Greater Lost's way, before whipping out Yuri and opening fire upon the fallen angel-like Lost.

**BF**

The fight lasted for about an whole hour, but the huntsmen-, huntresses-in-training and The Successor of the Blood eventually won and killed the Greater Lost, with Rouge being the one who delivered the final blow with a headshot using Yuri. As the Lost turned to ash, the Successor of the Blood made a gesture that confused most of the others, but those who weren't confused quickly figured out what the gesture was. A silent prayer. Once the Revenant was finished, the group continued towards the school grounds.

**BF**

Elsewhere at the same time, in the workshop belonging to Rin Murasame to be more specific, a person that the owner was familiar with entered the workshop.

"Rin? You in there?" Asked the person in a gentle tone. Despite of the gentleness of the person's tone, it still startled Rin as a rather loud yelp could be heard from the back of the shop, followed by the sound of a toolbox, with most of the tools still in said toolbox, hitting the floor. And judging by the fact that Rin was exclaiming noises of pain as she exited the back of the shop, the toolbox landed on the redhead's foot. Once the redhead reached the front of her shop, her eyes widened as she saw who had entered her shop.

"You. It's great to see ya again." Exclaimed Rin in tone of welcomed surprise.

"Same here. How's Rouge doing?"

"Well… she gotten herself dragged into a new adventure, as she put it. Though she hasn't intentionally told me, your charge is missing her attendant quite a lot."

"… how do you even know that?"

"She talks in her sleep whenever she shows up to crash on my couch for the night." Deadpanned Rin, earning a giggle from the person who entered her shop.

"…"

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" Asked Rin, changing the subject of the conversation from a reunion to business.

"Oh. Well, good old Red Riot needs maintenance again."

"Okay then. I still find it a bit weird that you of all people wanted to combine your old halberd with a gun, and said kind of gun was an old Riot Breaker." Exclaimed Rin rather cheerfully as her customer handed over the Ichor Powered Hail-Halberd named Red Riot.

"This is coming from the girl who's weapon of choice is an Ichor Powered Rocket-Hammer based on a similar one from a video game?" Replied the customer in a sarcastic but still gentle tone.

"Touché." At that the two just laughed as the redhead entered her workshop and the customer sat down on a couch with a newspaper.


End file.
